minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft vs Star Wars: Chapter Four: Corner of Existence
In the corner of the Minecraft world was a colony of Jedi. Yoda was at the corner, too. Recently in the month September 2021 (that is 479 BBY), a new subspecies of Enderdragon was made: Titandragon. It is the new efficient tech hype on dragon research. Titandragon is slightly larger than Enderdragon. It moves 2x faster than the Enderdragon. It was boasted to be able to take on a starcruiser solo. Its arrows would be able to give enemies Wither II for 35 seconds. Its fireballs would give enemies Poison III for 1 minute, Nausea for 30 seconds, and Slowness III for 5 minutes. Its creation greatly alarmed Star Wars forces. It would be used to wipe out colonies of Jedi in large numbers. At the same time, star destroyer research allowed for 3x faster firing. The first 40 titandragons were made. They only deployed an army of 10 creepers, 40 zombies, and 300 skeletons to combat the tens of thousands of Jedi in the outpost. The mobs surrounded the outpost and cast immense confusion on the Jedi. They thought they were surrounded and the Jedi ran, tripped over thrown and tattered lightsabres, and the Jedi eventually fought each other out of fear and confusion. The total Jedi count neared 100k, with only 350 Minecraftian units sent. The skeletons still shot arrows at Jedi. The Jedi buildings at where the 350 won was all salvaged. Two new supermobs: the Destroyer and the Aircraft Carrier. There was a threat for the year 2024 that Death Star was going to be sent to destroy the Minecraft world. Homing dispensers containing bows with Infinity enchants and arrows were placed on all of the buildings. An army as big as possible of enderdragons, withers, phantoms, and ghasts was made ASAP within one year. An army of over 100,000 dragons was built. Ten destroyers went and got destroyed by dragons FAST. By 2023, there were over a MILLION phantoms, over 350,000 ghasts, 80,000 withers, and 50,000 dragons. Each one was ridden by tons of witches, wither skeletons with bows and armor, and strays. A coat of over 5,000,000 evokers was pumped out by 2024. Evokers could pump out an astonishing 10 vexes at a time, with a cooldown of 3 seconds instead of 5. It is only five months before the Death Star comes in October. It is predicted vex counts could exceed a billion it the Minecraftian atmosphere. Vex lifespans were increased to 15 minutes after fighting (if not dead). Production rates could go much faster than before, possibly being able to produce a million in 2030 in the same time it would take to make 50,000 in 2024. Territorial turns eighteen in July 2024, with the village ruling before Territorial came into act. The empire officially turns 200 in September. With the Empire knowing Territorial was born in the 2000s, they sent some star destroyers over to the Minecraftian empire. People hating anything born in twenty oh six rioted against Territorial and decided to celebrate its 18th bday by crashing another planet with zombies.